


A Thousand Years

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Series: The Song of Achilles Playlist [3]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: Their final incarnation, but their first wedding.AU based off the songs in my TSOA playlist on Spotify.





	A Thousand Years

Reincarnation wasn't like it was in the movies, sometimes memories sprung on you at the most awkward times, sometimes remembering your death before your young years. Not quite being able to figure out why the idea of being cremated alone terrified you, Patroclus, or suddenly being able to flip someone in beginners Jujitsu without having a lesson previously, Achilles. Traumatic memories and muscle actions were the first to come back, the names of friends tended to be last. 

But after 100s of incarnations, they were finally together all the ways they wanted to be. Both young men knew that this would be their last

 

When they heard the song both men knew nothing else would be better for their first dance.

In their previous incarnations they were married in every way apart from the eyes of the law, this time it was different.

Their wedding was a quiet affair, a few of their 'old friends from home,' the nickname they gave to those who had begun to remember their first, war-filled lives on the plains of Troy, and a half a dozen or so new people from this first permanent life. Achilles and Patroclus had begun to carve an actual life in this new world. A house and jobs, children and holidays, all were dreamt of and all would happen.

 

Briseis was the first to remember past the traumatic details of her death, she being the one to gently push them in the right direction for their first dance. She also helped to pick the beautiful old church where the ceremony took place, out in the countryside and away from the noise of the city that reminded them too much of the din of the battlefield. 

 

Words were spoken and delicate rings were exchanged, something that had happened privately in all of their previous incarnations. This time it would be law-abiding and binding.

 

Later on, towards the end of their first day as a married couple, Achilles whispered along to the song softly in his new husband's ear as they swayed together, the words becoming more than just a song, they became a promise of their never-ending love.

_"All along I believed that I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more"_

Patroclus leaned into his husband's chest and breathed deeply to hold back the tears. It had taken them a thousand years, over a thousand years and hundreds of reincarnations but they were finally together, 'till death they do part.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously another short one but it's just what pops into my head while I'm listening. My boo was unhappy while watching Troy (despite the fact that she argues with it for the inaccuracies) so short and sweet story to make her happy.  
> The song is pretty self explanatory but so them! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
